Moonlight Magic
by Shiori Kudo
Summary: Shiori was recently adopted by the Kudos. One day, at a party hosted by the Suzuki family, she meets Kaitou Kid...Also, will Ran find out that Conan and Shinichi are the same person? Read and find out! KatioXOC, ShinichiXRan. Rated "T" for safety. ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hello, everyone, welcome to Moonlight Magic. First, I'd like to put down some rules for reviews.**

**1) This is my very first fic, so please be nice. No Flames!**

**2) That being said, constructive criticism_ IS_ welcomed.**

**Second, I'd like to put down some notes for this story.**

**1) I'm using Japanese names, but English ways of addressing each other. This means no Japanese honorifics. I don't feel like dealing with them.**

**2) Ai and Heiji will be addressed as such by my OC.**

**3) Kid calls Conan Tantei-kun. I'm using Shonen Tanteidan instead of Junior Detective League and Kaitou Kid instead of Phantom Thief Kid.**

**4) I'm refer to Kid as Kaito when he's not in his Kid persona.**

**5) I'm not trying to copy any other fanfic authors, but Kaito address my OC as Tantei-chan when he's in his Kid persona and as Princess when he's himself.**

**6) My OC is _KIND OF_ a self-insert, but not quite. I'll do my best to keep her from being a Mary-Sue.**

**7) Aoko doesn't exist in this story because otherwise I'd have Kaito end up with her and not my OC, not because I don't like her.**

**8) Translations will be like this: Tantei-kun(A somewhat condescending and/or endearing way of saying Mr. Detective)**

**9) Shonen Tanteidan in author's notes doesn't include Conan and Ai.**

**10) I'm probably not going to include any Magic Kaito characters other than Kaito.**

**Interesting fact, my OC is the same height I am.**

**Shonen Tanteidan: Shiori, are you ever going to start the chapter?**

**Me: Yes, I'm going to just as soon as I do the disclaimer.**

**_DISCLAIMER:_ Detective Conan/Case Closed and Magic Kaito belong to Aoyama Gosho. Since I'm not Aoyama-sensei, I don't own it. Yet.**

**Kaito!**

**Kaito: Yeah? *looks at disclaimer then looks at me* No. Absolutely not!**

**Me: Oh, really?**

**Kaito: Really.**

**Me: *starts walking towards Kaito with an evil look on my face***

**Kaito: *backs away slowly* Shiori, what are planing to do?**

**Me: This! *Grabs Kaito and throws him into a Koi pond***

**Me, Ran, Conan, Heiji, Kazuha, Ai, and the Shonen Tanteidan: *laughing hard***

**Kaito: *freaking out at first then glares at everyone***

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

**Chapter 1**

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§**

What woke her up was the sun. It was in her eyes. _'My music box, where's my music box?' _the girl thought in a panic, as she tried to locate her music a sigh of relief, she noticed her music box on the bedside table next to her. The girl looked around her, to find that she wasn't in her own room. Outside she could hear the sound of waves, and the smell of salt filled the air. _'The ocean?' _she wondered. _'How did I get here?' _Then she remembered that strange silver light. _'Maybe that light brought me here.' _she girl picked up her music box, and wound it (to make sure it worked). She relaxed as the song began to play. _'I'm glad it works.' _she thought, listening to the song.

She also liked to watch the music box's figurines dance. It was a beautiful trinket box style music box. The music box was ornate, and very well made. The girl was watching the figurines dance as she hummed the music box's tune. Eventually, however, the song came to an end. The girl sighed as she closed the lid of the music then, the door opened, and two people entered the room. If she had to guess, the girl would say they were Japanese. The first was a man in his early had dark hair, wore glasses, and looked very intelligent. The girl recognized him from one of her favorite anime. _'Yusaku Kudo?! Then this must mean that I'm in the world of Detective Conan!' _the girl thought. The second was a woman around the same age. The woman's long hair (which was a few shades lighter than Yusaku's) was tied back into a low ponytail. She was Yusaku's wife, Yukiko.

"Hello dear," Yukiko said with a kind smile upon reaching the girl's bedside. "I'm Yukiko Kudo, and this is my husband Yusaku. What's your name?" Yukiko asked.

"My name's Alyssa.(A/N: My isn't really Alyssa, but I wish it was.) And I already know who you are." the girl replied.

"I see. So, where are you from Alyssa?" Yusaku, asked her gently.

"Well..." she hesitated. "You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." They encouraged her to tell them however, so she told them the truth.

"Believe it or not..." Alyssa began. She explained that she was from an alternate universe, with no way of getting home. Alyssa also explained about Detective Conan and how she knew about them and about their son, Shinichi. Much to her surprise, the Kudos actually believed her. After talking with her for a while, the Kudos, who had been sitting by Alyssa's bedside, got up.

"You stay here and rest a little more. We'll be back later. We're in the next room if you need anything." Yukiko said.

"OK." Alyssa responded. It was obvious the Kudos were going to talk about something privately. She watched them leave the room, wondering what they were going to talk about that needed to keep a secret from her.

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

A few weeks had passed and, for the first time in her life, Alyssa was leaving the United States. She was moving to Japan. _'__I can't believe I'm goin__g to be living in Japan!'_ The American girl thought to herself, bubbling with excitement. Yusaku and his wife Yukiko, (after talking it over with Shinichi), had been kind enough to adopt her. Alyssa even had a new name, Shiori. She had decided it was best if she had a Japanese name. The 17-year-old couldn't wait to meet her new brother. _'I wonder if I'll be able to make new friends.' _The thought flittered across her mind. _'What am I thinking!? Of course I'll be able to make new friends! I'm good at that.' _Shiori mentally scolded herself.

It was true; making friends was one of Shiori's strong points. Shiori shook her hair out of her eyes. Hearing her flight called, she grabbed her things and boarded the plane. Not long after that the plane took off, and Shiori watched as the ground faded away. Once the plane leveled out, the flight attendants came around. Shiori bought a cola and a sandwich. After finishing the sandwich and cola, she then turned on her iPod (which had somehow come with her), and, listening to the familiar Japanese lyrics, looked out the window. As her music played, the long day she'd had started catching up with her. Knowing that it would be a long flight, Shiori, lulled by her music, quickly fell asleep.

**¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

Ran Mouri was waiting anxiously for the passengers to leave the plane. Ran, along with her father Kogoro, her best friend Sonoko Suzuki, and their house-guest Conan Edogawa, were supposed to be picking up Shiori, the newly adopted sister of Ran's childhood friend (and love interest), Shinichi Kudo. _'I hope Shiori and I get along.' _Ran and Sonoko were thinking. No sooner had the thought crossed their minds than the group's attention was drawn to a girl who had just gotten off the plane. The girl, who couldn't have been taller than five feet (in fact she was 4'11"), was a foreigner. She had fair skin, and flame-colored hair that fell to her waist. Her eyes were the color of a clear summer sky.

She was wearing a light pink scoop-neck top, a white skirt, pink heart-shaped earrings, and white sandals with a low heel. It was obvious who she was. Catching sight of them, the girl walked over to where the group was she came closer, they could see that both of her ears were double-pierced and that she was wearing a pair of cubic zirconia studs in the upper piercings.

"Hi, I'm Ran Mouri." Ran introduced herself. "And this is my dad, Kogoro" she said, indicating Kogoro.

"Nice to meet you." was Kogoro's response. Sonoko introduced herself next.

"My name's Sonoko Suzuki. I'm Ran's best friend." Sonoko told her.

"And my name's Conan Edogawa." said Conan.

"Pleased to meet you. I'm Shiori Kudo." Shiori looked at Ran and Sonoko.

"I hope we can be friends." Shiori told them, echoing their thoughts from earlier. Sonoko, Ran, and Shiori got to know each other, and, by the time they started walking to the car, the three girls had become best friends. As they made their way out, Ran informed Shiori that Shinichi had been busy lately and was never home. She also told her new friend how Conan had come to live at her father's detective agency. They had lunch at the restaurant beneath the detective agency, and afterward Shiori was introduced to Conan's friends. Eventually, the girls made their way to the Kudo's house, and, as Ran and Sonoko helped Shiori unpack, she told them her story.

**¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

Later that evening, Shiori was at Professor Agasa's house. Professor Agasa was a scientist, inventor, and a friend of Shiori's new family. He also happened to be Shiori's next door neighbor. Living with him was a little girl named Ai Haibara. Ai was one of Conan's friends. The three of them were waiting for Conan. Not long after that, Conan arrived. He greeted everyone and sat down.

"What did you want to talk about Shiori?" Conan asked, as Shiori was the one who had asked Conan to come over, saying she needed to speak with him, Professor Agasa, and Ai. Also curious about why she wanted to talk with them, the Professor and Ai waited to hear Shiori's response.

"I wanted to introduce myself to you properly, Shinichi." Shiori said. Conan reached for his watch.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Shiori told him.

"Why not?" Conan asked, ready to shoot Shiori with his watch if her answer wasn't satisfactory.

"Because (1),That watch only holds one tranquilizer dart at a time, and you'd just be wasting it on me; and (2), Do you think that she (Shiori gestured at Ai), would be so calm if I was one of _Them_?" Shiori answered Conan's question.

"She has a point Kudo." Ai told Conan. Conan moved his hand away from his watch.

"How much do you know Shiori?" he asked her, knowing that he wasn't the only one who wanted to know the answer.

"I know that you're actually Shinichi Kudo. You were at Tropical Land with Ran and had just finished solving a murder, when you got involved with members of an international crime syndicate called the Black Organization. You saw them doing something illegal and were caught. They gave you a drug called APTX 4869, which was supposed to kill you without leaving a trace of itself behind. However, instead you shrunk, and are now physically seven years old. You're searching for leads on the Organization while keeping your real identity a secret, mostly. The people who know your real identity are: Professor Agasa, Mom and Dad, Heiji Hattori, Ai, and myself.

Ai's real name is Shiho Miyano, codename Sherry. She was a scientist for the Organization, and is the creator of APTX 4869. Ai was in charge of confirming your death, which she did, even though she knew that you were alive. She defected when the Organization killed her older sister, Akemi. Ai tried to commit suicide by taking APTX 4869, but, like you, she shrunk. Ai then decided to find you. The Professor found her collapsed in front of our house. He took her in and helped her come up with an alias. Ai's been living with him ever since." she answered. "Would it be safe to assume you'd like an explanation?" Shiori asked.

"It would." Shinichi replied.

"I'm from an alternate universe." Shiori told Shinichi bluntly. "I know it sounds crazy, so you can believe me or not as you wish." she continued before he could say anything. "In the universe I come from, there's an anime called Detective Conan. It's one of my favorite animes. And yes, it's about you." she told him.

"How did you get to this universe then?" Shinichi asked.

"I was at home listening to my music box when a strange silver light surrounded me. The next thing I knew, I was waking up in Mom and Dad's house in America. You know the rest of the story from there." Shiori responded.

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

It had been a week since Shiori's arrival. She was happy to find that she was in the same class as Ran, Sonoko, and (even though he was actually Conan), Shinichi. Shiori was adjusting quite well to her new life. Shinichi, Ai, and Professor Agasa had ended up believing her. Shiori was now good friends with all of them, and she was learning a lot from Shinichi and Ai. Ai was teaching Shiori about different poisons, and in return, Shiori was teaching Ai about herbal medicine, which Ai had expressed an interest in.(**A/N**: Sorry if this seems a little OOC for Haibara. I couldn't think of anything else.) From Shinichi, Shiori was learning how to be a detective and how to play soccer (beyond the basic rules), and Shiori gave Shinichi advice and ran interference.

Shiori was running late. She was supposed to meet Ran, Conan, and Kogoro at noon and it was already ten minutes past that.

"Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find my shoes." Shiori explained as she joined the others.

"That's ok, you look great Shiori!" Ran told her.

Shiori was dressed in a scoop-collared, sleeveless white dress that hung straight down until it reached halfway between her knees and her ankles, and flared slightly when she walked. The dress's straps were of a medium width. She was also wearing white pumps (Shiori never wore high heels), an ornate rhinestone necklace with a teardrop shaped pendent, and matching earrings.

"You look lovely as well Ran. Red definitely suits you." Shiori returned the compliment.

Ran was wearing a sleeveless red dress that had a wide white collar (the kind that leaves your shoulders bare) and a pleated skirt that ended just below her knees, along with a black belt, and white flats.(**A/N**: Ran's wearing what she wore when Kid impersonated her during his first appearance.)

"Thanks." Ran replied.

Then, they left for the party that Mr. Suzuki, president of the Suzuki Corporation was holding. It had been announced that Kaitou Kid, a notorious jewel thief (who never hurt anyone during a heist and always returned the jewels later) would make an appearance and steal the Sky's Heart, a large blue topaz owned by the Suzuki family_…_

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

Shiori wandered around the room, not really paying attention to Mr. Suzuki's speech. Then she saw Sonoko. Shiori hurried over to greet her friend, youngest daughter of the Suzuki family.

"You look great!" Shiori told Sonoko. Sonoko was attired in a peacock green, sleeveless, Chinese style dress that went to her knees and a pair of gold strappy sandals. Sonoko also had gold bangles around her wrist.

"You look pretty good yourself." Sonoko told Shiori.

"Thank you." Shiori responded. Ran joined them and before they knew it, 50 minutes had passed.

"We should get ready, Kid will be here in ten minutes." Shiori told the others. Sonoko immediately started going on about Kid, while Ran and Shiori just rolled their eyes. Shiori left the other girls and found Conan.

"Hey Conan." Shiori greeted him.

"Hi Shiori." Conan replied.

"So, what's the plan?" Shiori asked Conan quietly.

"When Kid appears..." Conan whispered the plan in Shiori's ear.

"Do you have any questions Shiori?" Conan asked when he was finished.

"No, I've got it." Shiori confirmed.

Five minutes later, Kid made his appearance. As soon as Kid had the Sky's Heart, Shiori left Conan, and went up to roof (the party was being held at a new hotel the Suzuki Corporation had just opened), to wait. Sure enough, Kid made his way to roof not long after that. He held the Sky's Heart to the moonlight (there was a full moon that night), and examined it.

"It's not the one you're looking for, is it?" Shiori asked, stepping out of the shadows where she'd been hiding.

"What makes you think I'm looking for something?" Kid answered her question with one of his own.

"It's just a hunch. Why else would you return what you steal?" Shiori responded.

"You know, you're pretty interesting Tantei-chan." Kid said.(**A/N**:Tantei-chan=A somewhat condescending and/or endearing way of saying Miss Detective; Kid's nickname for Shiori) "Thank you." Shiori replied as Conan joined them.

Then, Shiori and Conan confronted Kid. Admitting defeat, Kid gave Shiori the Sky's Heart. In the end, despite everything Shiori and Conan could do, Kid escaped. They had the Sky's Heart however, which was the important thing. Shiori and Conan then rejoined everyone else and Shiori returned the Sky's Heart. Shiori and Conan were unharmed, much to the relief of Ran, who scolded them for being reckless. Then, Shiori and Conan apologized (profusely), to Ran for making her worry. Knowing Conan the way she did, Shiori suspected that he was more sorry about making Ran worry than anyone else, even Ran, realized. _'If she only knew...' _Shiori thought. So, the case was closed and everyone went home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Well, here's Chapter 2. Before I forget, here's a quick guide for reading my fic:**

_'blah'= _thinking

"blah"=talking

_**blah**=_singing

**Also, note that when singing, lyrics will be centered. This will be the case for _ALL_ of my future fics.**

**Kaito: Shiori, will you just get to the chapter already?**

**Me: You're still mad at me, aren't you?**

**Kaito: What do you think?**

**Me: It could've been worse.**

**Kaito: Oh really?**

**Me: I could've given you to Akako.**

**Kaito:*wide eyed* You're right, it could've been worse.**

**Me: Kaito, would you be kind enough to do the disclaimer please?**

**Kaito: Sure.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **Shiori Kudo doesn't own Detective Conan/Case Closed. If she did, Ran would know Conan's secret already. She also doesn't own Once Upon A December, Secret of My Heart, Kimi no Namida ni Konna ni Koishiteru, or Koi ni Koishite**

**Kaito:*turns to me* How's that?**

**Me: Perfect. Thanks Kaito. Now, on with the story!**

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

**Chapter 2**

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

Two weeks had passed since Kid had tried to steal the Sky's Heart. It was a beautiful day, so Shiori had decided to stop by the park on her way home from school, and was sitting under a tree, reading. It had been half an hour when she was interrupted.

"What are you reading?" she heard someone ask.

Surprised, Shiori looked up from the book she was reading while trying to get Kid off her mind. In front of her stood a boy her own age, dressed in an Ekoda High School uniform. He had messy, dark brown hair and his blue eyes had gleam of mischief in them. He was grinning at her. _'What's Kaitou Kid doing here?' _Shiori thought incredulously.

"I'm reading _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austin." she told him.

"I've never heard of it, what's it about?" he asked.

"To put it simply, it's about two equally stubborn people and their relationship. _Pride and Prejudice_ is one of the classics of British literature." Shiori answered.

"Is it any good?" was the next question.

"If it wasn't, it wouldn't be a classic, would it?" she returned.

"I guess you're right. Do you like to read?" the boy asked, changing the subject.

"Yes, I do, I enjoy it quite a lot actually. Are you going to tell me your name?" she asked, even though she already knew it.

"Kaito Kuroba, at your service." the boy said with a bow.

"My name is Shiori Kudo, nice to meet you." she introduced herself.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." Kaito said, seeming to pull a rose out of thin air.

He then gave the rose to Shiori, who accepted it with a smile.

"Tell me, where did you learn to be magician Kaito?" she questioned him even though she already knew the answer.

"My father taught me." Kaito told her. "Are you related to Shinichi Kudo?" he asked.

"He's my brother." she answered.

"Your brother? Kaito responded.

"We're not actually related by blood. His parents adopted me." Shiori explained.

They talked a little longer before they separated. Later on, when Shiori returned home, she was already looking forward to seeing Kaito again. That night, she fell asleep smiling.

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§**

On his way home, Kaito was thinking of Shiori. _'So her name is Shiori. Who would have thought that I'd meet her at the park after casing the location for my next heist? I'd better be careful around her, she IS Shinichi Kudo's adopted sister after all. She could be big trouble, and not just because of her brother either. I'd like to get to know Shiori better though. I really enjoyed talking to her. Shiori has a great sense of humor and she's smart too. She also has a beautiful smile. I wonder how Shiori would react if she knew that I'm Kid. I hope I see her again.' _Kaito shook thoughts of Shiori from his head and continued on his way home, already making plans for his heist.

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§**

A few days later, Shiori was getting ready for bed. After winding her music box, she sat down at her vanity and started brushing her hair. Meanwhile, Kaito was once again evading capture. He'd gotten the jewel, but, thanks to Tantei-kun, he was having a hard time losing the police.(**A/N:**Tantei-kun=A somewhat condescending and/or endearing way of saying Mr. Detective; Kid's nickname for Conan) Kaito was looking for a place to hide for a while when he had an idea. Deciding it was worth a try, Kaito started looking for the Kudos' house. After a bit a searching, he found it. There was Shiori, getting ready for bed. Next to her on her vanity was a music box. Kaito watched as Shiori sang along with the music box as its beautiful melody began playing.

_**Dancing bears, painted wings. **_

_**Things I almost remember. **_

_**And a song someone sings, once upon a December. **_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm. **_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm. **_

_**Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. **_

_**Someone holds me safe and warm. **_

_**Horses prance through a silver storm. **_

_**Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory. **_

_**Far away, long ago. **_

_**Growing dim as an ember. **_

_**Things my heart used to know, things it yearns to remember. **_

_**And a song someone sings, once upon a December**_

Shiori had just finished the song, and was thinking about Kaito. Just then, her thoughts were interrupted.

"You sing beautifully." She whirled around to find Kid standing there.

"Thank you. I suppose you're here to hide from the police for while?" Shiori asked.

"You're welcome, and yes, I am. Tantei-kun made it hard for me to lose them." he told her.

"Yes, Conan does have a habit of giving you a hard time doesn't he?" she replied. It was no secret that Conan and Kid were rivals.

"He does, but to be honest, I don't mind. Why weren't you at the heist?" Kid asked her.

"Who says I'm required to be at your heists?" Shiori retorted.

"You're right, you're not required to be at my heists. I was hoping to see you there though." Kid answered.

"Well, if you must know, I had a lot of homework to do." Shiori informed him as she walked over to the window and looked out. "Well Kid, it looks the police have left." she informed him. Kid joined her at the window.

"You're right, the coast is clear." Kid agreed. "I should probably get going now. I look forward to seeing you again." he told her.

"I look forward to seeing you again as well. I'm already looking forward to your next heist." Shiori responded.

"I'll make sure to give you a show then." Kid smiled.

"I can't wait." Shiori smiled back. "Kid, I think you should be going now." She reminded him.

"Once again, you're right. I should be going. Good night, Tantei-chan."

Kid kissed Shiori's hand and disappeared into the night.

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§****¤§**

Shiori sighed.

"Is something wrong Shiori? You've been sighing all day." Ran asked. It wasn't like Shiori to be this distracted, especially in school.

"It's nothing. Really, I'm fine." Shiori told her worried friend. At Ran's disbelieving look, Shiori sighed again.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you. I met this boy a few days ago, and I've been thinking about him." she confided. Ran just smiled. Shiori knew that it was only a matter of time before Sonoko found out and started teasing her. She turned her attention back to her lunch, effectively ending the discussion. Her sky-colored eyes focused on her lessons the rest of the afternoon. As Shiori walked home from school with Ran and Sonoko, she was still thinking about Kaito.

"...ri. Shiori!" Sonoko's voice brought Shiori back to reality.

"What is it Sonoko?" she asked her friend.

"Jeez, were you listening to a word I said? I asked if you wanted to go sing karaoke." Sonoko told Shiori.

"Sure, I'd love to." Shiori agreed.

"Then let's go!" Sonoko said, dragging Shiori with her. Just then the girls saw Conan, Ai, and their friends Ayumi Yoshida, Genta Kojima, and Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya.

"Hi there everyone! How are you doing today?" the teenagers greeted the group.

"Hi Shiori, Hi Ran, Hi Sonoko. We're fine." Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko responded cheerfully. Conan and Ai gave the girls a more subdued greeting. "Where are you going Shiori?" asked Ayumi.

"We're going to go sing karaoke. Do you guys want to come with us?" Shiori asked the children. "Don't worry Conan, you don't have to sing." Shiori told him after seeing the expression on his face.

"As long as I don't have to sing. Do you promise that I don't have to sing?" Conan asked.

"I promise." Shiori replied, crossing her heart.

"I'm ok with karaoke." Ai said.

"Yeah!" Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi all cheered enthusiastically. Shiori smiled at their response. She was quite fond of the Shonen Tanteidan, as the group was called, and loved seeing them so enthusiastic.(**A/N**: Shonen Tanteidan=Junior Detective League) Shiori, Ran, and Sonoko were then joined by the children.

"We're going to have a lot of fun, aren't we Shiori?" Ayumi asked her. Shiori just smiled.

"You sing first Shiori." Sonoko said once they were ready to start.

"Is everyone ok with that?" Shiori asked.

"I'm ok with it." Ran said.

"It's ok with me Shiori." Ayumi answered.

"I don't mind if you go first." Ai responded.

"It's ok with us." Genta and Mitsuhiko replied.

"I don't have any problems with you going first Shiori." Conan said. There were no objections, so Shiori selected a song and went up to the microphone. As she approached the mic, Shiori hoped that singing would provide the distraction she needed. Then, the music began and she no longer had time to think of anything but the song. Taking a deep breath, Shiori started to sing the song she'd chosen.

_**I am **_

_**in love with your tears. **_

_**Wow, this summer day, summer night. **_

_**I want to laugh beside you. **_

_**On a pier on a hot sandy beach, the long awaited miracle finally came true. **_

_**I hope that you stay with me. **_

_**Everything for you, I'll always think of you. **_

_**I yearn for a starry night. Wish for a song with all of my heart. **_

_**I can't stop my sweet song. **_

_**With a sad voice, I love you. **_

_**Love someone **_

_**so much that you can't voice it.**_

_**Wow, this summer day, summer night. Everything is a treasure (baby). **_

_**Your smile **_

_**gives me so much courage. **_

_**While embracing these dear fleeting feelings. **_

_**I've always, always been watching the side of your face.**_

"Wow Shiori, you sing really well!" Ayumi told Shiori after Shiori had finished the song.

"Thank you Ayumi." Shiori replied.

"Will you sing some more?" Ayumi asked.

"Maybe. But only after everyone's had a turn." she answered. Ai sang after Shiori. Then it was Ayumi's turn. Ayumi was followed by Genta. After Genta, was Mitsuhiko. Sonoko went after Mitsuhiko. Ran sang last. After she'd had a few minutes of rest and everyone else had had a turn, Shiori was persuaded to sing another song. After choosing her song, Shiori walked up to mic and took a deep breath as the music began. She closed her eyes and, hearing her cue, Shiori started singing.

_**Starlit nights, above the roof tops. **_

_**I sit and think, what words could show you how I feel? **_

_**Our happy times, were they real? **_

_**So I wonder.**_

_**Shooting star, falls as if to tell, **_

_**a happy end, will come because you're by my side. **_

_**Always a smile. **_

_**But all the while, there's still one thing inside. **_

_**That I cannot tell you.**_

_**Secret of my heart. **_

_**When can I ever start? **_

_**Never any doubt, knowing how someday I'll say I love you. **_

_**It will shine on through, my love will shine out true. **_

_**Give a little a time, **_

_**I'm looking for a sign you know. **_

_**I'm waiting for my chance.**_

As the last note faded away, Shiori opened her eyes and came back to reality. It was time for her to go home, so she thanked Sonoko, and said good-bye to everyone. Shiori did her homework, ate dinner, and took a shower. Sighing, she stood under the water, thinking of the day's events. As much as she enjoyed karaoke, she _STILL_ couldn't get Kid off her mind. In_ EITHER_ form. Turning to her sakura-scented bath products and picking up her shampoo, Shiori started washing her hair.(**A/N**:sakura=cherry blossom) After the shampoo, she put in conditioner. As Shiori finished working her conditioner into her hair, and started covering herself with her body wash, she began to sing.

_**I'm not interested in you at all - that's a lie, you are my perfect guy**_

_**I can't hide my beating heart, I'm really into you, I can't help it**_

_**I'm no good at love, with a bad style, I become someone else when facing you**_

_**I don't tell anyone about it**_

_**Still, I'm alright, love just isn't for me**_

_** It still isn't the last chance for me**_

_**I have various love stories carved into my heart**_

_**But they're far from my ideals**_

_**I know that I'm being selfish but**_

_**Is there anything wrong with that?**_

_**Just being in love with you is enough**_

_**I couldn't confess even if I wanted to**_

_**I'm happier with it being a secret**_

_**So for now, it'll be my secret love**_

Shiori finished rinsing out her conditioner just as the song came to an end. Turning off the water, she grabbed a fluffy white towel and dried herself. Once she was dry, Shiori put on an ankle-length, light pink nightgown with a square-cut collar, slightly puffy short sleeves and a ruffled hem. After winding up her music box, Shiori sat down at her vanity and brushed her hair. For a while after that, Shiori read _Pride and Prejudice_. When she finished reading it, it was 10:00. Sighing, Shiori decided it was time for her to go to bed. Carefully replacing _Pride and Prejudice _on her bookshelf, she went downstairs to the kitchen. After finishing one last drink of water, Shiori crawled into her bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hi everyone! *gets hit with a tomato* *sigh* Really, a tomato? Sorry I've been so long w/o updating and that this chapter's so short! *******dodges other thrown objects*** I promise that I'll make it longer and re-post it as soon as I as I can figure out what to add. **

**Kaito: So, you're finally getting back to the story I see.**

**Me: Yes, I am, but it might a long while between updates. I'll try to update regularly though.**

**Heiji and Kazuha: Hey Shiori, when are we going to be introduced in this fic?**

**Me: Soon. Either in the re-post of this chapter, or in the next one.**

_**DISCLAIMER:**_ **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed, or Magic Kaito. I own only the plot and my OC.  
><strong>

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

**Chapter 3**

**§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§¤§****¤§¤§****¤§****¤§****¤§¤§¤****§****¤§****¤§¤****§****¤§**

Shiori put on an oversized light pink T-shirt and a pair of white shorts. In her ears, she wore pink studs and small gold hoops with small, pink spheres dangling from them slightly. Shiori grabbed a white schruchi, put on a pair of white tennis shoes, picked up her purse, and left. She was taking the Shonen Tanteidan to the park.

"Hi everyone! How are you today?" Shiori greeted them when she arrived at the meeting place.

"Hi, we're fine today Shiori, what about you?" the Shonen Tanteidan answered.

"I'm fine." Shiori said. She noticed the soccer ball Conan was carrying.

"Do you guys want to play soccer?" Shiori asked. "

Yeah!" the Shonen Tanteidan, (minus Ai) cheered. Smiling, Shiori took her schruchi and pulled her hair into a low ponytail.

"Okay, girls against boys, best out of five. How does that sound?" she asked the children, and the two teenagers in children's bodies.

They all agreed, so they went to the park and the game began.

"You do realize that we're going to lose, right?" Ai asked Shiori in a whisper.

"Because we're playing against Shinichi?" Shiori whispered back. Ai nodded. "Who do you think's been teaching me how to play soccer?" Shiori whispered.

"Oh!" a light of understanding appeared in Ai's eyes. Shiori gave her a predatory smile. The boys didn't know what hit them. The girls won the first three games, and came pretty close to winning the last two. In fact, the boys won the last game by a single goal.

"How'd you get so good at soccer Shiori?" Mitsuhiko asked after the last game.

"I have a good teacher." Shiori responded with a wink at Conan.

_'I never should have taught her how to play soccer.'_ Conan thought with a (silent) groan. "

Who wants ice-cream?" Shiori asked.

"I do, I do!" shouted Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko.

"Sure, why not?" Ai answered Shiori's question with a question of her own.

_'Is Shiori trying to bribe me now?'_ Conan wondered.

Conan then decided that it didn't matter whether Shiori was trying to bribe him or not. Shiori took the Shonen Tanteidan to an ice-cream parlor and bought everyone a double-scoop. Ai had vanilla, Ayumi had strawberry, Mitsuhiko had chocolate-chip cookie dough, Genta had Superman, and Conan had chocolate. For herself, Shiori got one scoop of strawberry and one scoop of cookies 'n cream. They were enjoying their ice-cream when they ran into Kaito, who was eating a chocolate ice-cream cone.

"Hi Kaito!" Shiori greeted him.

"Hey Shiori, what's up?" Kaito responded.

"Nothing much. I was just getting ice-cream with the Shonen Tanteidan. What've you been up to?" she answered.

"Nothing much. I was just in the area and decided to go for some ice-cream." Kaito replied.

"Who's this Shiori?" Ayumi asked.

"Kaito, I'd like you to meet Ayumi Yoshida, Mitsuhiko Tsuburaya, Genta Kojima, Ai Haibara, and Conan Edogawa, known collectively as the Shonen Tanteidan. Everyone, this is Kaito Kuroba, he's a friend of mine." Shiori said as she introduced everyone.

"Kaito and Shinichi could be twins!" Genta exclaimed.

Shiori laughed. "They do look alike, don't they? However, Shinichi's hair doesn't eat combs the way Kaito's does. They also have different personalities." Shiori told the Shonen Tanteidan after she finished laughing."

"My hair does _not _eat combs!" Kaito objected. The expression on Kaito's face made Shiori burst out in laughter again.

Once she stopped laughing, Shiori said good bye to Kaito and, after they'd all finished their ice-cream, took the Shonen Tanteidan home. Shiori returned home, wondering when she'd see Kaito again.


End file.
